


AGally and BGally

by Chucky27xxx



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Slut, M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chucky27xxx/pseuds/Chucky27xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AGally and Bgally are two very curious individuals. Very curious. About everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AGally and BGally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highly Sticked [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090266) by [activevirtues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/activevirtues/pseuds/activevirtues). 



"Do you think Chucky would mind?" 

Lars chokes out a laugh, before replying "Well, is he..you know"

"No, I don't know, is he what?" I give him a confused look 

Lars sighs, not wanting to say this out loud "Does he play for the other team. Does he like sausage?" 

"You really could have just asked me if he's Gay, Larry.. And for the record, I did catch him watching gay porn on his iPhone when we were flying to Boston last month" 

Lars shrugs and pats me on the back as he stands "Well, go for it then" 

I've always had a thing for Chucky, ever since our first game together in 2013, but it's grown into lust ever since, and I just want to fuck him. I have multiple kinks, some are weirder than others, but I'd like to compare our dicks, and I don't know if he'd be ok with that. 

We've fooled around before, but we've only cuddled and given eachother kisses on the head, nothing more than that.

 

"Wait up! Gally!" I turn my head around to find Chucky running towards me "Yeah, what's up Chuck?"

"Larry told me you wanted to talk to me about something, he said it was important" 

My face becomes redder than a tomato and my mouth slightly opens. That fucker.

"I uh, just uhm" -- I really have nothing to say, what do I tell him? Okay Brendan, it's time for my most valuable skill to come into action (lying) "Wanna come over for dinner tonight? I'm cooking pasta and need someone to tell me --- if it's good?"

"Sure" He says simply, like he didn't even have to think about his answer. 

Wait, did I just invite him to my house? Fuck. Okay, you made your bed, now you gotta sleep in it Brendan!

"Okay! See you tonight!" I say with a nervous smile on my face.

 

Just as I'm about to put the pasta in the two plates I have set up, the doorbell rings and I panic. Is he gonna like what I'm wearing? Is he gonna like the food? Though, it's straight from the Barilla box, so it's gonna be pretty good. I rush to the door and open it up, to find Alex there, smiling like an idiot and he says "Hey Gally, I'm starving move out of the way!"

"Hello to you too!" I say in a sarcastic tone and let him in, closing the door behind him, and watching his ass walk into my house.

I can't take my eyes off it! It's just so perfect, and with the tighter pants he's wearing tonight...I just....

"Uhm, Gally? Is there something on my butt?" 

And my tomato face returns. Good god, Brendan! Get it together! 

"Uh, no.." 

He smirks "Well, then I guess you saw something you like?" 

I'm frozen..

"Not the first time. Oh, and Lars told me why I'm here, you KNOW he can't keep a secret"

That motherfucker, I'm going to kill him!

"Oh, well uhm, I" I can't find any words

Alex pulls a ruler out of his carry-on bag and says "Let's get to it"

"Oh my god, Alex! Are you kidding me?" I say, a smile creeping onto my face as well as a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm gay you know, I don't just cuddle with anyone!" 

"Well.." 

He unzips his pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers, revealing his soft cock, which I can't get my eyes off of.

"Well, your turn!" I unzip my own pants, and pull mine down, revealing my own semi-hard cock (Thanks to Alex's little strip show)

"Well, I'm not gonna get hard on nothing, come here" He says, and I bring him to the couch instead, to make us more comfortable. 

I grab his cock, and he grabs mine, and we both start stroking. 

After about 3 minutes, we're both hard as rocks and Chucky picks the ruler back up, putting it next to his own dick. 

Just about 8 inches. "Fuck" I say, picking up speed on my own dick

"Whoa bud, slow down, your turn" He hands me the ruler, and I put it next to my own.

Just under 7 inches. Welp, it looks like he wins.

He smirks "Well well well, I win. So, as a prize, I want your mouth"

I smirk with him, get between his legs and start to slowly suck his dick, up and down, and he puts his hands behind my head. I'm still jerking off, and start cumming on my hand and my floor. 

I moan heavily on his dick, causing vibrations & causing him to cum. He cums all over my face, and I mean all over.

"Fuck, Gally. Look at you with all that cum on your face, looks good" He laughs

"Fuck off,"

"Let's go eat now, I'm still hungry" He says, and we both put our boxers and pants on, getting to the table

"Looks like your not just shorter than me in height" Alex tells me

I roll my eyes and say "Don't make me regret this, Alex"


End file.
